Vampires cant get drunk or can they
by Aimee Longmuir
Summary: when emmett and jasper drink bird blood on a hunting trip mayhem will un- ravel ..and who said vampires couldn't get drunk? also i do not own twilight SM dose i just own the story line!


**Summary... during a hunting trip Emmet and Jasper drink bird blood , making them drunk...how will the others deal with drunken vampires!**

ROSALIE POV

i sat in the living room along with Alice , Carlisle and Esme , while bella was at charlies with renesmee while i was reading my weekly fashion magasine spralled out on the couch while Alice sat on the floor watching "what not to wear" and Carlsile and Esme probably "pretending" to watch too ,while waiting for Emmett , Edward and Jasper to return from there hunting trip in north canada .

i dont know why they chose north canada , its so far away , well less far for us vampires than humans , but you get the picture ...i cant stand it when Emmetts gone for so long even if its just for one day ...it still kills me inside ..

suddenly i hear a booming laugh that i could not deny had to be Emmetts and a smile instently appered on my face aswell as Alice, well she was bounceing up and down on her bum on the floor , as we heard the front door opening

" hey what up what up WHAT U-UP" Emmett praticaly screamed as he walked inot the living room , he looked ...weird

" Emmett shut up" Edward hissed as Emmett continued laughing hysterical...what in the name of...

" what the hell is wrong with him" i praticaly yelled sitting up straight seeing to confused looks on Carlisle and Esme faces

" BEARS ARE REALLY UNICORMS IN DIGCWISE" Emmett slurred sounding like a 1 year old learning to talk

" ill ask again what i n the hell is wrong with him" i demanded again getting fustrated

"and where is Jasper" Alice asked raiseing her perfectly shapped eyebrow

" in 5..4..3..2...1" Edward counted down , as his head fell into his hands

" ALLIE POO WHERE ARE YOU !" Jasper called as he walked through and then did something i woud never exspect him to do ..

he went over to the wall .. yes the wall and knocked on it

" ALLI I KNOW YOUR IN THWERE , OPWEN UP!" he sang in a slurred tone

the look on Alice , Carlsile and Esme face was priceless , mind you i dont think mines any better

" OKAY WHAT THE-" Alice started yelling before Edward cut her off

" i dident do it , i swear .. it was idiot 1 and 2 that did it to themselfs" he assured , putting his hand up in deffence

" did what to themself" Esme asked , stepping fowords

" bird blood" he muttered slapping his hand against forehead

" ohh no..." Carlisle said copying edwards actions and sinking back and groaned

" w-what about bird blood , w-what dose it have to do with Emmett and Jasper acting a goof ball"

"HEY ROSE , WE SHOWD GO WITH SOME BEARS TO UNICORN LAND SOME DAWY , DONT YA THIWK" Emmett laughed and then stared singing " BEARS ARE MY FRIEND , THERE UNIOCORNS IN DISGUSE , COME RUN WITH ME ON A WAINBOW, AND SING A PREWTTY SONG!"

we all groned ( not including Jasper , he just laughed like an idiot)

" it like being drunk to a vampire .. they go crazy...but its only if they drink bird blood" Carlisle answered

" how do we get them out of this" i ask pleadingly

"i-i dont know , lets just hope they come out of it ...and soon" he groaned again

" so what do we do just now" i ask

" we ...have to put up with it" Alice replied sighing ...i dont blame her

Jasper was now running around the room serching under the pillow screaming " ALICE , ALICE DONT LEAVE ME I LOBE YOU!"... come on is she invisable.

while Emmett was screaming the lyrics to the fox by ylvis, like litterly screaming it ..

" DOG GOSE WOOF , CAT GOSE MEOW , BIRD GOSE TWEET AND MOUSE GOSE SQWEEK , COW GOSE MOO , FROG GOSE CROAK , AND THE ELEPHANT GOSE TOOT.. DUCK SAY QUACK AND FISH GO BLUB AND THE SEAL GOSE OOW OOW OOW , BUT THERES ONE SOUND THAT NOONE KNOWS...WHAT DOSENTHE FOX SAY RIGDING DING DING DING A DING A DING ARING DING DING DING DING A DING A DING ARONG DING DING DI G DING A DING A DING WHAT THE FOX SAY!" before Jasper joined in sing the rest

god.. this is going to be one hell of a night...

hey guys please comment what yout thought about it and if you liked it will continue...and sorry about some spelling mistakes im only 13 so my spelling still not great x


End file.
